


Home

by kiddiluna



Category: Loveless
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ristuka falls asleep while waiting for Soubi and the nightmare is nothing pleasant before he is woken up by Soubi for him to take him home but Ritsuka home is with Soubi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

A black haired child around the ages eleven or twelve was curled onto a tan loveseat couch that seemed to swallow the child. As his black cat ears twitched at the slightest noise as his tail was switching subtle at the other side.

"Where are you, Soubi." The child murmured as he looked back up at the roof before turning his attention to the door to his right. Soon he closed his eyes and allowed the darkness take him.

_"Ritsuka, no your not Ritsuka. You're loveless." His look alike says as he gave Ritsuka a sideways grin._

_"My name is not loveless its Ritsuka." Ritsuka retorted._

_"We both know that is a lie we know you're not the real Ritsuka."_

_"So then what are you then if I'm not Ritsuka who are you?"_

_The other smirked before he felt someone hand on his shoulder urging him to wake. "No not now tell me who you are." Ritsuka says as he reached out to the other but soon he felt his eyes drift awake and adjust to light above him._

Looking to his left he sees a familiar locks of long sandy brown hair. "Soubi." Ritsuka called out gaining the others attention.

Soubi moved forward towards Ritsuka before the other moved to cling to the older male, as Soubi returned the gesture and held him close to his chest. 

"Are you okay?" Soubi asked as he looked down at Ritsuka as he ran his fingers through the others hair.

The young male shook his head and clenched hold of the brunet's front shirt. Soubi gently pried the other away softly so he could look at the other. 

"Ritsuka, please look at me." Soubi says as he lifted his chin up so Ritsuka could meet his eyes. Soubi gave him a smile before leaning down to kiss Ritsuka on the lips. A blush played it's way on Ritsuka face, he averted his eyes, it was too embarrassing to look at Soubi.

"Pervert." Ritsuka murmured as he tucked his head on the side of the others neck.

"Come on, Ritsuka, let's gets you home." Soubi says before pushing the other off his lap before helping him stand then standing himself.

Ritsuka nodded his head before retrieving his coat and slipping it on. Soubi lit a cigarette as he waited for Ritsuka to come outside. Taking a drag from its bud before exhaling a puff of grey smoke as he looked back to see ritsuka tying his shoes. 

Putting out the cigarette he out stretched his hand for Ritsuka to take a hold of the hand. Soon there were going down the street heading back to the residential area of the city where Ritsuka and his family lived.

As the stood in front of the house Soubi took the other in his arms before going to scale the side of the house in which Ritsuka's room was and sat the other down before they both went thru the window and came inside.

As Ritsuka got ready to go to sleep Soubi went to make sure his mother was asleep before going back to the room. Ritsuka was already settling in the covers as Soubi placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi tells him.

"I love you too, Soubi. " Ritsuka says before sleep overtakes him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story. I tried to make it fluffy. I'm still trying to gain the ropes of fluff but I do hope that you guys like this one. Please leave comments or Kudos.


End file.
